cncfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Command
Here is the list of Command & Conquer 3 unit and structures. Note: * Expansion means that this unit/structure is only available at Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath expansion pack. * Not Buildable means that this unit/structure is not available to train. Some of these may be summoned with another unit's ability or support powers. Global Defense Initiative Units Infantry :* Rifleman Squad :* Missile Squad :* Engineer :* Combat Engineer (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* Grenadier Squad :* Sniper Team :* Zone Trooper :* Zone Raider (Expansion, Subfaction ZOCOM) :* Commando (GDI) Vehicles :* Surveyor :* CC-6 Pitbull :* MBT-6 Predator Tank :* Titan Mk. II (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* Guardian APC :* Mobile Repair Transport (MRT) (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* Harvester :* Heavy harvester (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* Rocket harvester (Expansion, Subfaction ZOCOM) :* MCV :* Shatterer (Expansion) :* Zone Shatterer (Expansion, Subfaction ZOCOM) :* Wolverine Mk. II (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* Rig :* Slingshot (Expansion) :* Mammoth Tank :* Juggernaut :* Behemoth (Expansion, Subfaction Steel Talons) :* MARV (Expansion) Aircrafts :* Orca :* ZOCOM Orca(Expansion, Subfaction ZOCOM) :* Hammerhead (Expansion) :* Firehawk :* V-35 Ox Transport (Not Buildable) :* Supersonic Fighter (Expansion, Not Buildable) Naval Vessels :* GDI Aircraft Carrier (Not Buildable) :* GDI Battleship (Not Buildable) :* GDI Hovercraft (Not Buildable) Structures Production & Tech Structures :* Construction Yard (Not Buildable) :* Power Plant :* Tiberium Refinery :* Barracks :* War Factory :* Command post :* Airfield :* Armory :* Tech Center :* Space Command Uplink :* Reclamator Hub (Expansion) :* Crane Support Structures :* Watchtower :* Guardian Cannon :* AA Battery :* Tiberium Silo :* Sonic Emitter :* Ion Cannon Control Center :* Combat Support Airfield (Expansion) Brotherhood of Nod Units Infantry :* Militant Squad :* Confessor Cabal (Expansion, Subfaction Black Hand) :* Awakened (Expansion, Subfaction Marked of Kane) :* Militant Rocket Squad :* Saboteur :* Fanatics :* Black Hand (Infantry) :* Tiberium Trooper (Expansion, Subfaction Marked of Kane) :* Shadow Team :* Commando (Nod) :* Enlightened (Expansion, Subfaction Marked of Kane) Vehicles :* Emissary :* Attack Bike :* Raider Buggy :* Scorpion Tank :* Harvester :* MCV :* Reckoner (Expansion) :* Flame tank :* Beam Cannon :* Stealth Tank :* Mantis (Expansion, Subfaction Black Hand) :* Specter (Expansion) :* Avatar Warmech :* Purifier Warmech (Expansion, Subfaction Black Hand) :* Redeemer (Expansion) Aircrafts :* Venom :* Vertigo Bomber :* Carryall (Not Buildable) :* Armageddon (Not Buildable) Naval Vessels :* Nod Battleship (Not Buildable) :* Nod Hovercraft (Expansion, Not Buildable) Structures Production & Tech Structures :* Construction Yard (Not Buildable) :* Power Plant :* Refinery :* Hand of Nod :* War Factory :* Operations Center :* Air Tower :* Secret Shrine :* Tech Lab :* Tiberium Chemical Plant :* Crane :* Redeemer Engineering Facility (Expansion) Support Structures :* Shredder Turret :* Laser Turret :* SAM Turret :* Tiberium Silo :* Disruption Tower :* Voice of Kane (Expansion) :* Obelisk of Light :* Temple of Nod :* Air Support Tower (Expansion) Scrin Units Infantry * Buzzers :* Disintegrators :* Assimilator :* Shock Trooper :* Cultist (Expansion, Subfaction Traveler-59) :* Ravagers (Expansion) :* Mastermind :* Prodigy (Expansion, Subfaction Traveler-59) Vehicles * Explorer :* Gun Walker :* Shard Walker (Expansion, Subfaction Reaper-17) :* Seeker :* Harvester :* Shielded Harvester (Expansion, Subfaction Reaper-17) :* Devourer Tank :* Corrupter :* Annihilator Tripod :* Reaper Tripod (Expansion, Subfaction Reaper-17) :* Mechapede (Expansion) :* Eradicator Hexapod (Expansion) Aircrafts :* Drone Ship :* Stormrider :* Devastator Warship :* Planetary Assault Carrier (PAC) :* Mothership (Not Buildable) Structures Production & Tech Structures :* Drone Platform (Not Buildable) :* Reactor :* Extractor :* Portal :* Warp Sphere :* Nerve Center :* Gravity Stabilizer :* Stasis Chamber :* Technology Assembler :* Signal Transmitter :* Foundry :* Warp Chasm (Expansion) Support Structures * Lightning Spike (Not Buildable) :* Tiberium Hive (Expansion, Not Buildable) :* Buzzer Hive :* Photon Cannon :* Plasma Missile Battery :* Growth Accelerator :* Growth Stimulator (Expansion, Subfaction Reaper-17) :* Storm Column :* Rift Generator Category:Lists